


Невовремя

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Пеппер нужен Тони, но это немного невовремя.





	Невовремя

Питер стоял на коленях, бесстыже отставив задницу, и громко стонал, вцепившись в спинку кровати. Руки Тони крепко сжимали его бёдра, а член проникал так глубоко и так сладко проезжал по простате с каждым толчком, что Питер был на грани. Уже во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер.  
  
— Ещё! Ещё! — вскрикивал он, и Тони шлёпал его по заднице за каждый возглас.  
  
— Тише!  
  
Разумеется, Тони не хотел, чтобы Питер действительно стал тише. Эта игра — скрываться ото всех — нравилась обоим, тем более, что ещё неизвестно, как отразились бы их отношения на репутации Тони. Питера это полностью устраивало, и тёте Мэй он вдохновенно врал, что занимается только преступностью и старается не рисковать собой понапрасну: необязательно ей знать, что Питер успевает заглядывать к Тони, вернувшемуся обратно в башню вместе со Мстителями полным составом. И уж конечно — не следует знать, зачем.  
  
Ладонь Тони в очередной раз шлёпнула Питера по тому же месту, и лёгкая боль восхитительно срезонировала с очередным удачным толчком. Питер охнул и кончил, дрожа и жмурясь от восторга.  
  
Тони приостановился, тяжело дыша и поглаживая его по вспотевшей пояснице. Его член всё ещё был глубоко в Питере, но не двигался, позволяя передохнуть. Питер запрокинул голову, хватая воздух ртом, проморгался от пляшущих перед глазами цветных кругов. Губы Тони немедленно оказались у него на шее, и Питер с удовольствием подставился под жадные поцелуи, чувствуя, как снова накатывает возбуждение…  
  
— Тони?  
  
Питер вздрогнул, узнав мисс Поттс. Тони тихо выругался, чуть отстранился и отозвался ровным голосом.  
  
— Да, ты что-то хотела?  
  
Дверь в спальню заперта, Пятнице приказано никого не впускать, и всё же они сейчас оказались в опасной близости от того, чтобы раскрыть себя. Смотря, конечно, для чего мисс Поттс понадобился Тони.  
  
— Ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки. Тони, у тебя куча неподписанных документов, которые требуют твоего внимания вчера. Подпиши их и можешь продолжать… чем бы ты там ни занимался.  
  
Питер похолодел — не то чтобы он боялся гнева мисс Поттс, но ей явно не стоит видеть происходящее здесь сейчас. С мольбой во взгляде он обернулся к Тони, но тот только подмигнул…  
  
И толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Питера обожгло резкой волной удовольствия, прокатившейся по телу, и он длинно застонал, подаваясь навстречу члену Тони, не в силах сдержаться.  
  
— Тони? — в голосе мисс Поттс появились угрожающие нотки.  
  
Тони, казалось, этого не слышал: одна его рука подхватила Питера под живот, ладонь другой легла на лицо, крепко зажимая рот.  
  
— Оставь документы снаружи, десять минут они подождут, — игриво сказал он, снова принимаясь размеренно трахать Питера.  
  
Ритм он взял медленный, но толчки были достаточно глубокими и затяжными, чтобы заставить Питера беспомощно подаваться назад в попытке продлить их.  
  
— Документы — хорошо, — мисс Поттс за дверью сердито вздохнула, — но есть пара вопросов, которые лучше бы решить лицом к лицу.  
  
Питер с нетерпением крутил задом, сбивая Тони с ритма, сладко вздрагивал от каждого движения члена внутри и беззастенчиво стонал в недостаточно заглушающую звук ладонь. Ему было хорошо, восхитительно, просто потрясно — и плевать на рассерженную мисс Поттс за дверью.  
  
Тони заговорил с ней о деле, и только по тому, что он слегка задыхался и проглатывал некоторые звуки, можно было догадаться, чем именно он занят. Питер бы так не смог — только не когда Тони так правильно, так сильно трахает его.  
  
Толчки стали резче, бёдра Тони теперь сталкивались с ягодицами Питера с пошлейшими шлепками, и в голосе мисс Поттс засквозило отвращение. Питера это не волновало — он потянулся рукой к члену, чтобы кончить одновременно с Тони, но был остановлен звонким шлепком ладони по заднице.  
  
Повисла тишина — мисс Поттс за дверью тоже затихла, а затем ошеломлённо позвала:  
  
— Тони?  
  
— Извини, продолжай, Пеппер, — велел Тони и, схватив Питера за запястье, бросил его руку обратно на спинку кровати.  
  
Видимо, из-за этой заминки оргазм немного отступил, но Тони от этого лишь начал толкаться ещё яростней. Руки Питера ослабли, и он упал грудью на постель, подгрёб под себя подушку и уткнулся в неё лицом, чтобы тут же восторженно взвыть от мощных движений и безжалостного скольжения члена внутри.  
  
Тони кончил, когда Питеру не хватало до оргазма совсем немного. Замолчал, коротко застонав, а затем, бросив двери короткое: «Подожди, Пеппер», вышел из Питера, потянул его задницу на себя и вверх, заставляя чуть распрямить колени и прогнуться в спине под уж совсем невероятным углом, и ввинтился языком в растраханную дырку, ухватив Питера трясущейся рукой за шею и вжав лицом в подушку.  
  
Питер счастливо вскрикивал, всхлипывал и поскуливал, то и дело вздрагивая всем телом и дурея от резких движений языка, обхаживающего его изнутри. И, стоило ладони Тони лечь Питеру на член, кончил, с такой силой вцепившись в несчастную подушку, что ткань жалобно затрещала, и в голос взвыл от прокатившейся по телу обжигающей волны.  
  
Воцарилась тишина. А затем мисс Поттс за дверью откашлялась и как-то сипло предложила:  
  
— Я, пожалуй, вернусь попозже. Хорошо?  
  
— Конечно-конечно, — выдохнул Тони, смачно целуя Питера в ягодицу.  
  
Стук каблуков снаружи начал удаляться.  
  
— Простите, мистер Старк, — пролепетал Питер в подушку, — я её не услышал.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься! — Тони резко шлёпнул его, и Питер ахнул, оборачиваясь.  
  
Взгляд Тони не обещал ему ничего хорошего.  
  
— “Мистер Старк”, говоришь, — протянул тот, с нажимом поглаживая Питера по заднице. — С каких это пор?  
  
— Вам же нравится, — ответил Питер, пожав плечами с самым невинным выражением лица. — Я давно заметил.  
  
Вместо ответа Тони наклонился и с жаром поцеловал его.  
  
Вечер обещал Питеру ещё много интересного.


End file.
